Ensorcelled Randolph
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810326 |no = 8178 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 47, 49, 51, 56, 58, 60, 105, 107, 109, 111 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 47, 49, 51, 56, 58, 60, 105, 107, 109, 111, 113, 115 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 12, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 47, 49, 51, 56, 58, 60, 105, 107, 109, 111, 113, 115, 117, 119, 121, 123, 125 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Several years after Randolph met Ravenna, the land fell into dark times as monsters grew bolder under the glow of the Blood Moon. Randolph followed the legacy of his master and joined the Witch Hunters, an Order sworn to hunt down evil and protect the good folk. He honed his combat techniques further, calling them the Gun Kata. Countless monsters fell under his silver bullets and maneuvers. Randolph's love for Ravenna matured over the years and eventually he proposed to her. On the night before their wedding, Randolph took a job from a robed man and brought Ravenna to explore some ancient catacombs as their final expedition together. After it was over, they held their wedding ceremony in the local town chapel, inviting all their friends, neighbors and comrades from the Order. An unexpected, great tragedy occurred that night. It is said that when dawn came, the interior of the chapel was painted with blood and gore. Every guest had been massacred, except for Ravenna and Randolph who were nowhere to be found. |summon = I am Squad Captain Randolph of the Witch Hunter Order! I will erase all evil for you! |fusion = Dearest Ravenna... I cannot contain this burning sensation any longer... Will you marry me? |evolution = Fall before my Gun Kata, fiends! You shall harm no innocent. By righteous fire, be purged! | hp_base = 4284 |atk_base = 1701 |def_base = 1411 |rec_base = 1644 | hp_lord = 6120 |atk_lord = 2430 |def_lord = 2016 |rec_lord = 2349 | hp_anima = 6862 |rec_anima = 2151 |atk_breaker = 2628 |def_breaker = 1818 |def_guardian = 2214 |rec_guardian = 2250 |def_oracle = 1917 |rec_oracle = 2646 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 350 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 350 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Creed of the Witch Hunter |lsdescription = 35% boost to max HP & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is more than half-full |lsnote = 80% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Gun Kata - Stigma |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & probable Injury, Curse effects |bbnote = 70% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Gun Kata - Lacerate |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% multiplier on additional attack at turn's end |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |evofrom = 810325 |evointo = 810327 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 870034 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 810034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon (Limited Edition - Feb 12 7:00 ~ Feb 19 6:59 PST) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}